


Care

by lovesrogue36



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrogue36/pseuds/lovesrogue36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat knows he's bad for her. But she always knows he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Eastwick nor am I associated with Maggie Friedman, Jaime Ray Newman or Paul Gross. No copyright infringement is intended.

He’s bad for her. She knows it. She doesn’t know why he’s bad or how she knows he is, but he’s poison. He draws her in, that light touch on the palm of her hand, that gentle look in his eyes when he tells her he’ll take care of her.

He always does too. He takes care of her and he turns up when she needs him and he pays her way and she knows the whole town is talking but somehow he makes her not care. They were talking even before Ray left with the kids but _after_ … Suddenly she has taken Roxie’s place as town slut and she can’t even bring herself to be upset.

_… “I want someone to take care of me for a change” …_

And he does. He takes her hand and leads her up the stairs, slides the satin nightgown off her shoulders and presses his lips gently to hers. He wraps her in his arms and holds her tight under the covers even though it was Roxie he wanted.

Someday when she has to take her life back from his clutches and try to salvage her dignity by burying herself in good deeds, she will always know one thing: that he was truly bad for her but that he cared. Maybe he will have been the only person that ever really did, but he cared.


End file.
